


Post-Game Wrap-Up

by scintilla10



Category: Macdonald Hall - Korman
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "after football."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Game Wrap-Up

Diane always makes it back to their room first after the Macdonald Hall Warriors play. Cathy has to hide in the locker room to give up her Drimsdale uniform while the boys change, and she sneaks out only after the coaches have been distracted and the fans have dispersed. She doesn't have a chance to shower, so she always turns up muddy and damp and exhilarated, stinking of football.

Diane's used to Cathy's scent: a bewildering mixture of her flowery shampoo, the orange moisturizer she uses, and the vanilla perfume she remembers to dab on only occasionally. It's always been a strange but familiar combination on Cathy, and now it's buried beneath the reek of the boys' locker room, the musk of sweat, and the smell of mud and grass. It's like everything with Cathy: complicated and confident, demanding and unexpected.

"Let me do that," Diane says, and tugs Cathy out of the sweatshirt she keeps in Elmer Drimsdale's duffle.

"Did you see me make that last pass?" Cathy exclaims, waving her hands in an illustrative gesture that looks nothing like the game-winning play.

Diane has to hold her breath throughout every game, her eyes caught on the perfect grace of Cathy's throwing arm, waiting for the sickeningly brutal _crunch_ of the tackle in her nightmares. Her heart races with every play and her hands clench and unclench in her lap, and she can't articulate to anyone how much she is seized up all at once with terror and pride and love.

Cathy is bright-eyed and excited, her enthusiasm for the game running full-tilt out of her mouth. Diane loves her when she's like this. Her body vibrates with excitement and, Diane suspects, cold, though Cathy would never say so. She's sparkling, grinning wide and open, bright and gorgeous, and oh so thoroughly complicated.

Diane kisses her anyway, sucking Cathy's surprised breath into her body and tasting the salt on her lips. Her lips are soft, but she's not sweet; she kisses back, reckless and enthusiastic and determined, and Diane feels like her skin will burst with everything she's feeling right now. Cathy's hands burn onto her body and send shivers chasing down her spine. She pushes closer, her teeth scraping Cathy's lip, and runs her tongue down the long line of Cathy's bared throat. She noses closer, trying to catch that familiar scent under the dazzle and stench of everything coating Cathy's skin. She finally catches it in the hollow of Cathy's collarbone, next to a splatter of mud like a birthmark, to the accompaniment of Cathy's voice saying, high and breathless, "Diane. _Diane_."

She smiles and goes back to Cathy's mouth, feeding her smell back to her with her tongue. She'll let Cathy get to the showers soon (before lights-out is called), but for now she doesn't want to let go of this, so she curls her fingers into Cathy's body and pulls her tight and warm against her. It's perfect and glorious, and ever so complicated, but it's the most honest thing she's done in weeks and she's determined to hold onto it for as long as she can.

Cathy tangles her hand tightly into Diane's, her grip warm and firm, and Diane closes her eyes and leans into her and just breathes.


End file.
